We are requesting funds that will permit the purchase of a Becton Dickinson Influx Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorter. This instrument will be configured with a biological safety cabinet that will permit the sorting and/or analysis of primary human cell populations, as well as primary cells and cell lines, which have been transduced with various viral vectors. This instrument will also be configured to sort and/or perform multiparmetric analysis using up to 11 colors, and a total of 13 parameters. The NIH funded research projects described in this application all require access to an instrument that has these capabilities. In addition the instrument will further bolster our efforts to expand our NIH-funded research enterprise. This instrument will allow work to be carried out which is part of at least 28 NIH RO1 grants or Program Projects, by investigators in both basic science and clinical departments at Temple University School of Medicine. This top of the line versatile digital signal processing cell sorter will make it possible to carry out flow cytometry with primary human leukocytes, neuronal precursor cells, endothelial cells, osteoblasts, dendritic cells, hematopoietic stem cells, various solid tumor cell populations, leukemias, and a number of transduced cell lines. The NIH-funded projects that are included will make it possible to carry out research directly relevant to improving our understanding of a wide spectrum of diseases including cancer, atherosclerosis, and resistance to a number of infectious diseases, including infection with HIV.